warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherrytail
Cherrytail is a small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Cherrytail starts out as a kittypet named Cherry, who lives with her brother Boris in a Twoleg Nest near the gorge. Both are young and lively, around apprentice age according to Clan terms. Often, they visit the gorge to bully and make fun of Sky, calling him Moony because of the way he stares at the full moon. :When Firestar comes to the gorge, they believe that he was Sky and bully him too, leaving crowfood in the den where Sandstorm and Firestar sleep, and calling him names. When Firestar sees them jump very high, he realizes that they have SkyClan blood, and tells them about SkyClan. Though reluctant at first to leave her old owners, Cherry is soon very enthusiastic about becoming a Clan cat, and chooses to help Firestar. :After Scratch and Clover join the Clan, Boris and Cherry lead Firestar into the nearby Twolegplace to tell their old kittypet friends about the Clan and invite them to a meeting where they could learn more. They meet Oscar, who rudely rejects their offer, but says he might come to the meeting. They then lead Firestar to one of their old friends, Bella, who says she cannot possibly leave her housefolk, but wishes them luck. Hutch, another kittypet is very friendly and says that he will come to the meeting. Boris and Cherry ask if they can have some of his cream, but Firestar explains that a Clan cat cannot take Twoleg food. Finally, they meet Lily and Rose, two Siamese cats, who also reject the offer. :When hearing their Twolegs calling them from a distance, Boris and Cherry miss them, but they do not return, having chosen to be part of the Clan. On their way back to the gorge, they meet the brown rogue Firestar fought earlier. Firestar attempts to invite him into the Clan, but the rogue tells him that he wouldn't want Firestar ordering him around. :Boris and Cherry come to the meeting and agree that they will join the Clan. Only a few of the gathered cats decide to join, including Hutch and two rogues named Patch and Leaf. Oscar says he only came to hear what stupid ideas they came up with, and Boris and Cherry get angry with him. :Cherry later receives her Clan name, Cherrypaw, while her brother becomes Sparrowpaw. She is mentored by Scratch, now named Sharpclaw. :The night Skywatcher dies, Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw tell Firestar that they wish they apologized for calling him names. They sit vigil for Skywatcher, but fall asleep. :Cherrypaw fights in the battle with the rats with the rest of SkyClan. Afterward, Leafstar makes her a full warrior with the name of Cherrytail, and gave her Rockpaw to mentor. Her brother, Sparrowpaw, became Sparrowpelt. Cherrytail is bouncy and eager, and seems happy to be a full member of SkyClan. :Skyclan's Destiny'' :'' ''Cherrytail appears in Skyclan's Destiny as a full fledged warrior, doing warrior duties. :(More to be avaliable as soon as I read the book or someone who read the book edits this lol) : : : Character Pixels Family Members Brother: :Sparrowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 215 Tree Warrior Ceremony Quotes References Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Kittypet